The Life of The Clan's - Rewritten
by autumnfall66
Summary: Every warrior fan must know Oakheart, right? RiverClan warrior, now StarClan warrior. Now he is given a task: change the fate of the Clan's. Brought back as a kit with all the knowledge of the Before Time, he must change the destinies of the cats around him. What will happen to the Clan's? To himself? To the One he loves? Find out more in: The Life of The Clans - Rewritten.
1. Prologue

**The Life of The Clan's- Rewritten**

**Prologue**

It is a silent starry night, the new-leaf branches of the trees above a sparkling blue pool, rustle, a shape moves in the trees towards the ground the dark shape moves towards the pool, the shape then becomes a silhouette, then the silhouette becomes a cat shape, the cat settles in front of the pool, the cat's fur is no longer a shadow but a beautiful blue-grey colour, the cat blinks and flicks its tail, then, as if the cat had uttered a command, cats filed out of the bushes behind the blue-grey cat, they surrounded the pool, eyes flickering. The blue cat meows calmly, its voice strong and female, "Have you all come?" The she-cat meows, the voices of the other cats called out:

"We are here, Bluestar!" The cats chorused

"Good," Meowed Bluestar, she wrapped her tail around her paws, then meows, her voice loud "Oakheart? Are you here?"

A bracken-coloured tom-cat thrusts his way through the throng of cats, he walks delicately and meows:

"Yes, Bluestar, I am here. I am ready, I think."

"Good, now remember, Oakheart, the fate of the Clan's lies in your paws."

"I know, Bluestar, I will try my best." Oakheart's claws scrape the ground impatiently, Bluestar meows:

"Does anybody object to what we are about to do?" There was whispering throughout the cats, then, a light coloured tabby tom cat with a twisted jaw steps forward, his gaze anxious,

"Bluestar, if Oakheart changes everything, then…what will happen to…me? To everything…to cats that have died…everything?" Bluestar blinks at the tom, surprised,

"I would have expected you to support your brother, Crookedstar."

"I know that, Bluestar, I do…but what will he change? And why would you want to change what makes StarClan…StarClan?"

"Because…so many cats have died…cats who didn't deserve to die…cats like Willowbreeze, she died because of greencough, but we can help her and change how she died…we can help her, we can help every cat, you must see that." Bluestar's words seemed to have reached Crookedstar's soul, for he dipped his head in deep respect, and meowed, clearly his voice ringing through the crisp forest:

"Yes, Bluestar…I see now, old friend, it must be done, Oakheart must change the Clan's fate." Bluestar purrs, and turns to Oakheart and mews loudly so every cat in the clearing can hear

"Cats of StarClan, we have chosen, this cat here; Oakheart, he is a former cat of RiverClan, and knows cats fates better than any other cat here: that is why we shall bring him back as a kit, the same kit as he was, but with all the knowledge he has now. He is going to change the fate of the Clan's as we know it…" Bluestar touches Oakheart's head and Oakheart felt like he had been hit by a thousand star's, he saw whiteness, then blackness, then…nothing.

_I am going to change the fate of the Clan's!_ And that was the last thing he thought before he opened his eyes once more…


	2. I'm A Kit How Hard Can It Be?

**The Life of The Clan's- Rewritten**

**Prologue**

It is a silent starry night, the new-leaf branches of the trees above a sparkling blue pool, rustle, a shape moves in the trees towards the ground the dark shape moves towards the pool, the shape then becomes a silhouette, then the silhouette becomes a cat shape, the cat settles in front of the pool, the cat's fur is no longer a shadow but a beautiful blue-grey colour, the cat blinks and flicks its tail, then, as if the cat had uttered a command, cats filed out of the bushes behind the blue-grey cat, they surrounded the pool, eyes flickering. The blue cat meows calmly, its voice strong and female, "Have you all come?" The she-cat meows, the voices of the other cats called out:

"We are here, Bluestar!" The cats chorused

"Good," Meowed Bluestar, she wrapped her tail around her paws, then meows, her voice loud "Oakheart? Are you here?"

A bracken-coloured tom-cat thrusts his way through the throng of cats, he walks delicately and meows:

"Yes, Bluestar, I am here. I am ready, I think."

"Good, now remember, Oakheart, the fate of the Clan's lies in your paws."

"I know, Bluestar, I will try my best." Oakheart's claws scrape the ground impatiently, Bluestar meows:

"Does anybody object to what we are about to do?" There was whispering throughout the cats, then, a light coloured tabby tom cat with a twisted jaw steps forward, his gaze anxious,

"Bluestar, if Oakheart changes everything, then…what will happen to…me? To everything…to cats that have died…everything?" Bluestar blinks at the tom, surprised,

"I would have expected you to support your brother, Crookedstar."

"I know that, Bluestar, I do…but what will he change? And why would you want to change what makes StarClan…StarClan?"

"Because…so many cats have died…cats who didn't deserve to die…cats like Willowbreeze, she died because of greencough, but we can help her and change how she died…we can help her, we can help every cat, you must see that." Bluestar's words seemed to have reached Crookedstar's soul, for he dipped his head in deep respect, and meowed, clearly his voice ringing through the crisp forest:

"Yes, Bluestar…I see now, old friend, it must be done, Oakheart must change the Clan's fate." Bluestar purrs, and turns to Oakheart and mews loudly so every cat in the clearing can hear

"Cats of StarClan, we have chosen, this cat here; Oakheart, he is a former cat of RiverClan, and knows cats fates better than any other cat here: that is why we shall bring him back as a kit, the same kit as he was, but with all the knowledge he has now. He is going to change the fate of the Clan's as we know it…" Bluestar touches Oakheart's head and Oakheart felt like he had been hit by a thousand star's, he saw whiteness, then blackness, then…nothing.

_I am going to change the fate of the Clan's!_ And that was the last thing he thought before he opened his eyes once more…


	3. OakKit's Mission

**The Life of The Clan's- Rewritten**

**Right, I'm sorry for all those readers whom are confused: my chaters are all muddled and I can't seem to fix it :( **

**But, I'll try my best with it...Sorry...**

**Love, autumnfall66**

**Chapter 1 - I'm a Kit - How Difficult Can This Be?**

Oakkit's ears flicked in frustration as he gazed out of the nursery, his tiny talons piercing the green grass from time to time, and his tail flicked restlessly, Oakkit had thought about this from the minute he opened his eyes two moons ago: _Where can I start?_ Of course, the obvious answer was to save his brother, Stormkit from getting that broken jaw of his, but after that…what? Oakkit had no idea where to start and how he was going to save his light coloured tabby brother. The day that Oakkit would always remember was nearly upon Stormkit, and if Oakkit didn't do anything, Stormkit would become Crookedkit again, Rainflower would hate Crookedkit, and Crookedkit will be trained by a Dark Forest she-cat. _I won't let that happen again! _Oakkit turned his head as he smelt his brothers scent grow stronger and finally, he saw Stormkit with a two small fish obviously from the fresh-kill pile, Oakkit just couldn't help but stare at how easily Stormkit moved his jaw, how he didn't wince when eating, and how Stormkit never tipped his head to one side like he did when he broke his jaw, it still amazed Oakkit but he would have to get used to it, if Stormkit is to not have a broken jaw.

About a day later the answer finally came to Oakkit; he would have to travel to ThunderClan!

**Sorry about the _really_ small Chapter, they'll get longer, I promise :D**

**Love autumnfall66**


End file.
